I, Only an Human
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: UA. Bulma es una científica con un oscuro pasado que por rarezas del destino se encuentra con Vegeta, un saiyajin que llegó a la tierra por accidente. Ambos aprenderán que la maldad y locura propia no es nada a comparación con la del otro. Cuando no tienes nada más que ofrecer a tu compañero más que dolor y desconfianza, ¿a dónde te llevará eso? VxB
1. Prólogo

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Prologue**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

Advertencia: Esta historia está hecha para fans y por fans. No es mi intención herir suceptibilidades...

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama... Yo sólo soy una pobre humana que intenta hacer una historia con esto. _

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Prólogo**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

Era extraño describirlo, esa sensación de vacio en el estómago, esas continuas ganas de vomitar que le inundaban el alma... por que era el alma la que estaba enferma, no el cuerpo.

Difícilmente sabía en qué momento había comenzado todo, ella era mala... No como las brujas de cuento o como las de las telenovelas, era mala sólo por ser humana. Era mala por que esa era su naturaleza.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a preguntarse sobre las cosas de la moral? Tal vez desde que era niña y soñaba con el caos tragándosela y haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia, sin ser ella misma, pero aún consiente de su ser. Esa era su peor pesadilla. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué escondía la muerte tras su bambalina de misterio, ella creía que la muerte escondía un Caos terrible, cosa que le asustaba, por ende, ella le temía a la muerte.

Bulma, a sus 24 años, era una mujer, como todas, ni mala ni buena... Bueno, tal vez mas mala que buena.

El hecho de ser la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula por derecho propio y no por consangueinidad era notable; ciertamente, el viejo y solitario señor Briefs le había sorprendido al haberla adoptado como hija al no tener él alguna familia a la cual dejar su empresa multimillonaria... A ella, una empleada más que dejó la Universidad por perseguir un sueño que tal vez estaba logrando, pero no como ella quería. Ella deseaba otra cosa. Y allí apareció, otra vez ese inmenso vacío. Ella lo deseaba todo, y a la vez, no deseaba nada.

Pero tal vez una retrospectiva de su vida le ayudaría a aclararse a sí misma sus ideas. Ella era mala... eso estaba más que claro, pero ¿por qué era mala? Simple, por que de niña, fue mala. Nació mala... y moriría siendo el ser más maldito del universo.

Aún recordaba esos primeros años de infancia... Oh, si.. ella fue terriblemente inmoral y malvada. ¿O acaso era eso lo que quería _aquel_ hombre que ella pensara? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo tenia en mente que ella era una perra maldita.

Todo comenzó con la muerte de su verdadero padre... Él era un hombre, tal vez bueno, o tal vez no... Para que lo hubiesen asesinado con una cuchillada en la garganta, imaginaba que realmente no era del todo bueno.

Si, ella había nacido en la miseria. Su madre, una mujer bonita que se había casado con un hombre 9 años mayor que ella, la había tenido a los 17 años. Su padre, tal vez un delincuente, tal vez alguien malo en inhumano... o tal vez alguien bueno que se convirtió en alguien malo. Ese hombre había estado en la cárcel por asesinato, lo habían matado cerca de una escuela secundaria camino a su trabajo... pero aún así, ella deseaba que no hubiera muerto, ella deseaba que él hubiese estado a su lado. Pero ella, también lo odiaba, lo odiaba por que él había muerto; incluso alguna vez, ella había llorado en su tumba, recriminándole su muerte y su propio destino. Pero ella sabía que eso no tenía mucho sentido, al fin y al cabo, él ya estaba muerto, el no sabía nada... Él ya no existía y nunca existió para ella.

Fue a los cuatro años que ella se descubrió mala, no fue algo terriblemente desgarrador, ni algo perturbante, fue algo sencillo y común. Su madre se había enamorado de otro hombre; ella, a sus cuatro años de edad y con sus ojos y cabello azules, se emocionó. Iba a tener un padre.

Todo mundo conoce la vieja historia de Edipo, ¿no? Tal vez eso fue el detonante de lo que ocurrió a continuación, y por eso, ella se dió cuenta de su maldad inmoral.

El hombre, un trabajador de construcción, cierta noche que su madre no estaba, entró a la habitación de la niña. Estaba ebrio. Ella pudo haber gritado, pero nadie le escucharía... también, ¿qué mal podría hacerle ese hombre? Él le regalaba dulces, la llevaba a pasear... Era el padre que su madre le había dado. Lo que pasó a continuación, fue algo extraño, pero no le pareció malo. Al fin y al cabo, ella amaba a su padre, ¿no? Todas las hijas demuestran su amor a su padre de muchas maneras... ella lo creyó, y lo más perturbador fue que, a ella, una niña de 4 años... _le gustó._

Ella amaba ver la sonrisa de su padre, aunque no sabía bién el por qué de los actos que ella hacía para él. A ella le dolia al principio, pero él le explicó que el dolor era una forma de demostrar el amor hacia otra persona... que las personas que se quieren mucho hacían _eso_. Ella le creía, ella lo quería. Ella sólo quería que le dijeran que era buena... y a ella le gustaba que la amaran. Tenía un hambre terrible de amor. Y ella era mala por eso.

Era mala por que era un secreto que su madre no debía de saber. Era mala por que luego de cierto tiempo, ella buscaba a su _padre_ para comenzar su demostración de afecto. Era mala por que nadie le había explicado que lo que ella hacía con su padre y viceversa, se calificaba como inmoral, como un acto de abuso. Era mala, por que a su corta edad alguien había moldeado su cerebro para aceptar el hecho de que no había cosas malas en nombre del amor.

Y así, los años pasaron. Ella gozaba de total libertad para con ella misma. Nunca salía de casa después de la escuela, ella prefería leer. Ella prefería inventar. Ella era un genio entre toda esa maraña de maldad. En la escuela, los profesores la elogiaban y a ella le encantaba eso. Pero también los alumnos la llamaban loca... Tal vez fue desde ese momento que empezó a querer más... Más amor para ella, más conocimiento... más inmunidad para hacer las cosas que ella deseaba. Cierta vez, enterró un tenedor en la pierna de un compañero, por que le había llamado _Bulma la loca_. No pasó nada, como siempre, se catalogó como un accidente. Y ese fue el nacimiento de su otro tipo de maldad latente: el odio.

Llegando a los 7 años de edad, su madre tuvo otro hijo; las cosas siguieron como siempre, a excepción de una cosa: su madre vió a su marido abusando de su hija. La mujer enloqueció, pero no enloqueció contra su marido, si no contra su hija. La madre tomó a la peliazul del cabello, la arrastró en un caos enloquecedor de gritos y odio, de dolor; Bulma no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, pero dolía, dolía escuchar que le llamaban perra, maldita, zorra, puta. ¿Ella era todo eso acaso? Tal vez si.. y por primera vez, ella sintió eso llamado _culpabilidad_.

Era un torbellino de dolor y colores oscuros queriéndo adentrarse en su cabeza... Era muchas cosas, entre ellas, la vista de las escaleras y ella rodándo en ellas. Sentía como su cuerpo era de alguien más y ella observaba todo el cuadro desde la distancia, pero era ella la que caía, era ella la que se fracturaba.. era ella la que posiblemente moriría.

Y hasta hí pudo recordar su pasado, puesto que no quería aceptar los hechos consiguientes. Ella no quería aceptar que realmente ella no era la verdadera _mala_ ni la total _culpable_, si no que en ese asunto, todo mundo tenía una parte de culpabilidad. Pero ella sabía que la mayor culpa era suya, completamente suya.

Su automóvil iba a cerca de los 160 km/hr, odiaba viajar por carretera, siempre le hacía pensar en las situaciones más incómodas de su existencia. _Mierda._ Las cosas no iban completamente como ella deseaba, puesto que llevaba una hora de retraso para llegar a la convención anual de Ciencias aplicables y todavía tenía que ir después a cerrar un trato con Seguridad Nacional y Milicia. Desde que el viejo Briefs la había nombrado su hija, situaciones como esta eran comunes. Extrañaba sus dias de empleada insignificante a veces sólo por que en ese entonces nadie le acosaba y podía tener un poco de vida real.

Los trigales y campos pasaban a su lado rápidamente en un resplandor verde, todo gracias a la velocidad de su automóvil. Prefería viajar así, ella sola, sin tanto barullo ni gente a su alrededor antes de ir a exponer algo a alguna de las tantas convenciones a las que últimamente asitía.

Un resplandor repentino cegó sus ojos momentaneaménte, el auto derrapó por la acera mientras ella trataba de frenar desesperadamente a ciegas. De pronto, un sonido de explosiones llegó a sus oídos mientras que ella intentaba recuperar un poco de visibilidad tras haber logrado que su auto milagrosamente no se hubiera estampado contra algo. A unos cien metros de donde ella se encontraba, cercano a la curva de la carretera que se hallaba frente a ella, una pared de humo se levantaba en lo que parecía una especie de avionazo... algunos fragmentos de un material metálico en color blanco estaban esparcidos por la zona.

Decidida a enterarse de lo ocurrido, ella bajó del automovil y caminó hacia el lugar. En cuanto llegó a una distancia considerable, se dió cuenta que _eso_ no era un avion. Un par de cuerpos yacían tirados cerca de la complicada nave circular, disparados por la fuerza del impacto hacia la tierra, imaginando que habían salido disparados desde el gran agujero que tenía la nave. Los hombres parecían gente común. A uno de ellos le faltaba visiblemente un brazo y el otro tenía el cráneo completamente destrozado... Una terrible forma de morir sin duda. Lo que le sorprendió, fué que ambos tenían _COLA_. Era aterrador, ciertamente, que con el hombre que tenía destrozada la cara podía dudar de que fuese humano, pero el otro, de cabello largo y sin brazo y con la mitad del torso molido en una cosa sanguinolenta, tenía el rostro casi intacto, y él era humano, realmente parecía humano.

Un sonido la alertó, era una especie de quejido que provenía desde el interior de la nave. Curiosa y ansiosa por la verdad, ella ingresó al lugar, encontrando algo extraordinariamente malo.

Un hombre, completamente inconsciente, aún vivo. Su cara y su cuerpo completamente estaban empapados en sangre, tal vez suya. Ella podía jurar que al menos tenía los huesos de las piernas rotos, puesto que estaban en una posición antinatural. Lo había salvado la misma nave al contener su cuerpo dentro del lugar y no arrojarlo por el gran hoyo que tenía. Realmente este hombre/alien o lo que sea que fuere tenía suerte. Luego pensó que si lo dejaba ahí podría venir la policía, podrían hacer cosas _inhumanas_ con él. Ella sabía, lo tenía muy en cuenta. El caso de Piccoro daimaoh hacia apenas 4 años resonaba aún en su consciencia. Ella había tomado parte en la experimentación con el espécimen. Y vió en lo que terminó. No iba a hacerlo nuevamente, ella no era tan _despiadada y malvada_. Ya no quería serlo.

Sacó de su bolso una cápsula de droides de cámara y la accionó, rápidamente ordenó a los pequeños robots cargar con el sujeto, mientras ellos flotaban hacia su destino, ella observó el sitio. No debía dejar huellas de que estuvo ahí. Sacó un par de pañuelos de su chaqueta y comenzó a limpiar todo minuciosamente. Seguro que no tardarían en llegar ante la conmoción.

Los robots habían colocado al hombre en el asiento trasero del auto; para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese momento, parecía que era un cadáver del que se iba a deshacer. Rió ante la idea. Luego, pensando exactamente en su siguiente paso, decidió darse la vuelta regresar a la sede. El dr. Briefs, con su gran corazón, sabría qué hacer; ella aún recordaba que fue uno de los primeros en oponerse al experimento número 103, el que desencadenó la muerte de Piccoro daimaoh, y por ende, sabía que él también quería resarcir los daños. Lo primero y más importante era: deshacerse de su cola y hacer que se recuperara.

Y así, fue como nuestra historia comenzó.


	2. Loveless

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Loveless**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

N/A: Hola queridos lectores n.n

He aqui el primer cap de esta historia un tanto... diferente. Por medio de esto, también quiero agradecer a los lectores asiduos que se quedaron pasmados al recibir la noticia que han borrado (nuevamente) Este oscuro y sinuoso camino. No se preocupen, pronto lo volveré a subir. Tal vez en unas semanas, puesto que lo subiré con capítulo nuevo incluído.

Para los censuristas que tal vez lean esto: no se preocupen, sus secretos estan a salvo conmigo, por ahora C:

Y si alguno quiere denunciar este fic por alguna cosa REAL, espero que encuentren algo con que inculparme, puesto que aún no tiene Lemon, no tiene escenas gore y sólo tiene una sola escena realmente fuerte, que es la de Bulma rodando por las escaleras.

Ok... Sin más por el momento, lean esto que ha salido de mis células neuronales locas. Si hay algo que no entiendan, sólo pregunten y con gusto les contestaré.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de este fic... ahh ya lo saben, sólo lean y comenten. _

* * *

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Sin amor**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

-"Mierda... mierda" -Balbuceaba la mujer mientras pasaba su vista de la parte trasera de su auto hacia el frente, esperando alguna reacción del _casi_ cadáver que llevaba hacia su hogar. Ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado, pensaba seriamete si lo que había hecho era o no una estupidez. Luego, se arrepintió. Esta era su oportunidad para reparar muchas de las cosas que había hecho en su vida tan disparatada y contradictoria. Luego, un estremecimiento corrió por su ser... ¿Y si se topaba con alguna patrulla, o alguna revisión? Intentó no pensar en ello, pero sabía que era casi un 76% de probabilidad de que así fuera y, ella, ¿qué iba a hacer si así ocurría? Lógicamente que sabrían quién era ella, todo mundo la conocía gracias a la inevitable intervención de los medios... ahora, viendo por su seguridad, bajó la velocidad a la que viajaba, y pensó que tal vez una mejor forma de largárse del lugar y llegar rápidamente era en jet... Sólo esperaba haber encapsulado uno.

Ciertamente que pudo haber optado por dejar a ese ser en el lugar de los hechos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esta tal vez era la única y última oportunidad para que al fin ella hiciera bien las cosas. Ya estaba harta de los fracasos en tantos ámbitos de su vida, estaba harta de irse a dormir con esa sensación de temor y vacío.

Por una vez en su maldita vida quería hacer algo bueno... y bien.

Cuando vió aparecer la ciudad donde vivía frente a sus ojos, pensó en que tanta verborrea mental le había salvado de un colapso nervioso y de una posible autodelación. Bajó aun más la velocidad y subió el capote que separaba al conductor de la parte trasera del vehículo.

-"Computadora, llama al Dr. Briefs." -El sonido del tono telefónico comenzó a escucharse mientras un sudor frio le invadía la frente. Realmente no sabía que decirle, no sabía que iba a pasar... Pero sí estaba segura de que el anciano le ayudaría, si era necesario, haría uno de sus actos más aplausibles, manipulándole como a veces lo hacía para conseguir lo que deseaba.

No era de su desconocimiento que todo mundo en la oficina le llamase "trepadora", era un título que se había ganado a pulso al despreciar a muchos de los que allí trabajaban y a veces hasta hacerle de investigadora y espía doble entre los trabajadores. Sabía muy bien de qué pie cojeaba cada uno de sus _compañeros_ y daba gracias al destino por hacerla tan perpicaz y darle una cara de niña buena y dulce; tal vez a sólo dos o tres del grupo de investigación y desarrollo había dejado inmunes a su trabajo de desprestigio, y era por que a ellos realmente los valoraba. Si, realmente era una perra maldita cuando lo deseaba. Incluso, había logrado atraer a sus redes de _supuesta_ inocencia al viejo Briefs. No era que no lo quisiera, pero era mejor no apegarse mucho a la gente, por que, inevitablemente, las personas mueren.

Como su ex, Yamcha, le había dicho alguna vez: _Todo es para siempre hasta que termina. _

Claro está, el Dr. Briefs la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía hasta dónde su falta de escrúpulos era capaz de llevarle y al parecer el viejo deseaba intentar salvarla de ella misma. Bulma lo sabía y lo tenía muy en cuenta, y por eso, a su manera, lo quería. Pero ella también sabía que ella no tenía remedio, que el viejo moriría y ella seguiría siendo la misma bruja maldita. Al menos intentaría regalarle una actuación de total regeneración antes de que Briefs fuera a encontrarse con su dulce esposa.

-"_Bulma... ¿Dónde estás? Hace media hora que debiste de haber dado la conferencía sobre el chip de comunicaciones en desarrollo y..." _

_-_"Tengo un problema, por favor, mantén alejado al personal del área de investigación médica y espérame allá en media hora. Tuve una especie de... accidente y..."

-_"¿Estas bien? ¿qué te ocurrió? Si estás herida inmediatamen..." _

-"Estoy completamente bien... sólo, es difícil de explicar. Haz lo que te pido, por favor. Confía en mi..." -sabía que con sólo la última frase, el anciano haría lo posible para ayudarle. Confianza... él quería ganarse la de ella.

_-"Está bien Bulma... aquí te espero." _

-"Un favor más... ¿Podrías esperarme en la entrada sur con una camilla? Y desházte de los de seguridad por unos minutos. Necesito máximo secreto en esto." -Cuando el señor Briefs colgó el auricular, ella sabía que todo lo que le había pedido personalmente lo haría; ese señor era bastante confiado cuando se trataba de ella, le daba total libertad para decidir sobre los asuntos de la empresa y concernientes incluso a algunos ámbitos personales. Y eso a ella le confundía.

Por otro lado, el amiguito que ella llevaba sobre el asiento trasero de su auto como que no le infundaba mucha seguridad que digamos. Estaba llena de dudas... El hombre tenía un rostro apuesto, pero perturbador. Su ceño intensamente fruncido, como si odiara todo, incluso inconsciente... y eso le recordó a ella. Era como verse a un espejo.

-_"Freezer..." _-había oído bien, el hombre estaba quejándose, tal vez delirando, repitiendo esa palabra. Luego, más de esas extrañas palabras surgieron de su boca. -_"Raditz... Nitz zurg nya... ësteracht niet..." _-La voz del hombre era muy gruesa, masculina. El idioma, más que hacerle escuchar escabroso, era como si de un ronroneo se tratara... Podría decirse que eso más que alentarla a su anterior idea de regresarlo al lugar donde lo encontró, le hizo recapacitar y le confió un estado de pena por él. Y también pena por si misma.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

El comandante General Wlilliam J. O'Connel miraba fijamente el desastre de lugar donde se situaba; claro, no todos los días una nave espacial se estrella en tu país y tu eres el responsable de que la situación no se saliera de control con los medios y de que el único sobreviviente alienígena siguiera así: Con vida. Para el General O'Connel ya nada era sorpresivo, no era la primera vez que se topaba con cosas extrañas, y esta vez no era excepción a la regla de que _el ser humano se acostumbra a todo_. Ciertamente, tenía que admitir que lo único sorprendente fue en realidad el que el alienígena de cabello largo aún siguiera con vida, aunque reducido a sólo un saco de huesos molidos y prácticamente en un coma cerebral. Ahora, la pregunta radicaba en... ¿eran sólo esos dos o había algo o alguien más ahí? Podía ver que en el piso de aquella nave circular un rastro casi imperceptible de sangre se hallaba y corría hacia fuera, en lo que parecía un pequeño rastro como el de Hansel y Gretel, sólo que estas migas de pan eran rojas. Luego, a pocos metros de ahí, ese goteo incesante había parado. Algo le decía que esos dos _seres_ no eran los únicos... Y tenía que averiguar si su sospecha era correcta.

A pocos pasos del comandante, la juvenil y sonrosada cara del Dr. Cristensen D'Angello inspeccionaba eficazmente el cráneo del Saiyajin fallecido. Realmente era impresionante. Claramente se notaba que el impacto no fue lo que destrozó aquella extremidad, si no otra cosa. Era como si le hubiesen golpeado con una masa gigante y deshecho completamente el hueso, facturándolo en miles de pedazos, pero sin rasgar la piel. Parecía como si hubiesen aplanado la cabeza de aquel hombre hasta que su cerebro se le saliera por los orificios. Asqueroso, repugnante, psicótico y misterioso... No había muerto por el impacto, si no antes. Lo más extraño de todo e inverosímil era: La densidad del cráneo del alienígena era al menos 400% mayor al del ser humano... y como si eso no fuera gran cosa, las otras partes de su cuerpo estaban completamente intactas.

-"Creo que su hipótesis debe tener algo de cierto..." -El General O'Connel sonrió para si mismo, claro que su hipótesis estaba en lo correcto. Su intuición nunca fallaba. -"Al menos, a éste lo asesinaron antes de incluso impactar contra la tierra. Según los informes del Dr. Thomas cuando atendió al sujeto 1, las heridas no mostraban ser de cortes con metales u algun objeto afilado, si no que eran desgarres musculares, como si le hubiesen arrancado la extremidad. Igualmente, los estudios preliminares muestran una densidad en sus órganos mayor a la humana, asimismo de una rápida recuperación celular según los informes que acaban de llegar de la base."

El silencio se hizo repentinamente. El General tomó camino hacia su jeep y comenzó el viaje hacia la base. Algo de el sujeto número 1 tenía que darle pistas sobre lo ocurrido. Tenía que saber exactamente hasta el más minimo detalle, y cazar al alienígena que tal vez ahora debería de estar escondido en algún lugar.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

El olor a antiséptico y el resplandor blanco estéril le resultaban familiares. Todo eran flashes de recuerdos borrosos y hechos acaecientes en la actualidad, mezclándose y llevándolo al borde de la locura. Veía en ligeros momentos el rostro de su padre, ensangrentado; al segundo siguiente, veía un azul profundo que le llevaba al mar de la inconciencia y del olvido, era un azul que nunca había visto anteriormente. La luz resplandeciente y lastimera le inundaba las pupilas, inhabilitadas aún para responder completamente; intentó levantar su brazo, pero no lo logró; estaba demasiado débil, pensó, incluso como para realizar esa faena. El efecto de las drogas que le habían suministrado antes de partir de su planeta aún no se iba del todo, veía y soñaba al tiempo, deseando vomitar y flotando entre los mares de su subconciente.

La mujer de cabello azul iba de un lado a otro de la habitación estéril del ala de Investigación médica de Cápsule Corp., sabía que sólo había dos personas en todo el planeta a las que le podía confiar el asunto del "pequeño" hombre que se encontraba en la camilla del centro del área. Sabía que el Dr. Miles Fisher era uno de ellos, con su creciente locura y su manía obsesiva de estudio sobre cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, no diría ni una palabra al respecto de su "secretito"; definitivamente, Miles le ayudaría en su alocada tarea e incluso crearía una máscara de protección alrededor de ella en obviamente sólo un engaño hacia sus congéneres, que creerian que el proyecto del que se encargarían era de alto secreto y de sumo cuidado. Claramente ya tenía todo previsto ahora.

Sólo faltaba que el alienígena no muriera.

Se dirigió hacia donde el hombre de pico de viuda y ceño eternamente fruncido se hallaba, con una jeringuilla en mano y sus guantes estériles y bata de laboratorio. Realmente ella deseaba que el pobre no sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho, era como ver el reflejo de su propia alma personificada. Si, de hecho, era el reflejo de su alma: rota, desgarrada, indefensa, torcida. Ella sentía desarmarse inmediatamente que lo veía, seguramente, la sensación de culpa de su pecho era la responsable de esa especie de "afecto" que empezaba a sentir por el hombre. Claro, ella sentía uno de los coloridos sentimientos humanos más antiguos del mundo: piedad. Es curioso cómo el sentido latino de la piedad desentraña un significado muy parecido a la lástima, en cambio, el sentido germánico y nórdico de la piedad quiere decir "sentir lo que el otro siente" ó mejor dicho "sufrir el dolor del otro". Definitivamente la definición que más se acercaba a la piedad que la mujer experimentaba era la última, dejando atrás aquella piedad mala de la raíz latina.

Cuando la peliazul intentó introducir la sonda del suero para luego aplicar la anestecia al paciente, se encontró con que la piel del mismo era tan gruesa como la de un rinoceronte, y tan suave como la propia. Calmadamente, decidió cambiar el catéter por uno más grueso, tal vez un calibre 16 G le ayudaría en su faena. Cuando al fin logró colocarle el catéter y la solución fisiológica, un alivio cruzó su rostro, era la primera vez que ella realmente estaba interesada en alguien más que en ella misma, y eso era un gran misterio para ella.

Temía que los estudios preliminares que se le habían realizado al paciente arrojaran incopatibilidad de órganos y estructura corporal entre él y el organismo humano, pero fue todo lo contrario. Realmente, la única diferencia radicaba en la densidad de sus células y capas epiteliales, un corazón un 20% mayor al humano y todo el sistema cardiovascular altamente optimizado y engrosado. Desconcertante era que los capilares del alienígena fuesen prácticamente como una tercera piel hecha de telarañas altamente eficientes en cuanto a la oxigenación celular se refería, y el alto desempeño de sus pulmones la fascinó al extremo. Este ser, prácticamente, era perfecto. Incluso, podía observar que algunos de sus rasguños superficiales en el rostro estaban casi al 100% sanos, sólo quedaba ver si su sistema nervioso se regeneraría, puesto que tenía varios nervios centrales dañados, y en una rápida valoración, había notado que le sería imposible mover el 80% de su cuerpo si sus células nerviosas no eran capaces de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, también notó la sedosidad de su cabello y la extraña manera en la que desafiaba la gravedad. Podría jurar que era por químicos que lo mantenía así, hasta que lo tocó y se dió cuenta que era tan grueso como una pequeña aguja, y también afilado. Realmente era todo eso bastante extraño, y si alguna vez el alienígena despertaba y mostraba superpoderes, francamente no se sorprendería.

Cuando entró el viejo y sonriente Dr. Briefs al área, encontró a una Bulma preocupada, aplicándo el sedante preescrito por él al paciente. Para él, esto era un dejo de esperanza, al fin ella entendería que no era del todo mala, que sólo era una niña maltratada y con miedo a volver a sentir dolor. Ese era el motivo por el que él la había adoptado, por que realmente creía que ella merecía ser querida, sin condiciones ni nada a cambio. Claro que él tenía en cuenta sus defectos, ella se sabía mala, y él sabía hasta qué punto ella se tragaba su propia historia y las cosas que había hecho, pero, seriamente, ¿qué persona no ha lastimado a otra en pro de su propio beneficio? ¿Quién no ha mentido o engañado sólo por seguir en la comodidad de lo que se tiene? Él sabía lo que Bulma había hecho, y sabía que ella sólo dejaba sus escrúpulos atrás cuando las cosas se trataban sobre algo muy sencillo: que alguien la amase.

Mucha gente le hubiera reprochado su actitud en esa época, donde ella luchó con uñas y dientes para permanecer al lado del "amor de su vida", en palabras de ella, pero, ¿realmente fue algo tan malo lo que ella hizo? Claro que no, sólo era el último recurso de un alma perturbada que deseaba que la siguieran amando. Mentir para que eso sucediera fue su último recurso. Reprochable, si... Incluso tomando en cuenta el historial de abuso y hambre de amor de la mujer. Sólo que madie se había dado cuenta de que ella realmente no necesitaba de un hombre en su vida, si no de un amor incondicional, ya sea de padre, amigo, madre y/o amante. Cualquier tipo de amor era suficiente para calmar el aquejado corazón de la mujer, y él le había ofrecido uno que siempre se le había negado: el de un padre.

Luego, cuando la mentira se había vuelto realidad, y ella después de eso, perdió a su hijo, todo cambió, y para mal.

Ella sólo quería entregar todo su amor, su angustia, su dolor y su felicidad a alguien que supiera valorar eso. Ella sólo tenía dolor y amor para ofrecer, no caretas, y sí muchos, demasiado miedos. Sólo esperaba el viejo Dr. Briefs que ella encontrara a alguien que supiera aprovechar esos precarios sentimientos que ella poseía para transformarlos en algo bello y duradero, como su difunta y amada Bunny lo había hecho con él. Y esperaba sobrevivir para verlo.

-"Oh... veo que ya has comenzado con el procedimiento..." -El anciano emitió una media sonrisa afable mientras la mujer volteaba a verlo. En las manos, el hombre de edad llevaba los últimos resultados de las resonancias y las tomografías que le había hecho al _paciente._

-"Si... creo que está sufriendo demasiado. Su ceño no ha dejado de estar fruncido desde que lo traje. Tal vez se deba a que experimenta dolor." -Los ojos de la mujer no se despegaban del hombre encamado.

-"Dudo mucho eso, sus terminales nerviosas definitivamente no responden, al menos las de su brazo derecho y del torso hacia abajo. Las terminales del brazo izquierdo se estan reparando lentamente, aún así, dudo que posea mucha movilidad en el mismo. Tal vez las contusiones de la cabeza son las causantes del dolor. Por otro lado, creo que es mejor deshacernos de su cola si es que queremos mantenerlo a salvo. También es necesario otorgárle alguna personalidad, puesto que dudo mucho que desée permanecer encerrado aqui una vez que se reestablezca completamente..."

-"Si es que se reestablece.."

-"Aún así, tenemos mucho que hacer... y creo que lo mejor sería empezar por el problema de su apéndice extra para así poderlo hacer pasar como un humano."

-"Si.. eso es lo que había pensado..." -La mujer volteó hacia la mesilla de medicamentos cercana a la cama del paciente, donde había colocado los pocos aditamentos que el hombre traía. Entre ellos, una especie de lente extraño que no sabía para qué servía. Pensó que tal vez estudiarlo le respondería algunas preguntas, o tal vez le ayudaría a comprender algo de la lengua del alienígena... al fin y al cabo, el idioma de las máquinas siempre ha sido el código binario, ¿no? Dirigiéndose hacia el objeto, lo tomó y lo metió a uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

-"Mmmh.. curioso instrumento el que trajo consigo, me pregunto para qué servirá..."

-"Eso déjamelo a mi... Digamos que este será el pago por nuestra hospitalidad..." -La científica confirmó su complacencia al emitir una sonrisa un tanto escabrosa... Le hecharía el diente a una tecnología desconoida, y eso la emocionaba.

Mientras tanto, fuera del área designada para el paciente, un emocionado Miles se complacía con las lecturas del ordenador que tenía frente a él. Estaban frente a algo grande, tanto biológica como tecnológicamente... Se le ocurrió que si podía obtener el gen de la regeneración celular que el _paciente_ poseía, no sólo sería un gran avance científico, si no que sería el paso más grande de la humanidad para tener un estilo de vida completamente aceptable al llegar a la ancianidad. Eso francamente le emocionaba.

Miles no era un hombre avaricioso, un tanto loco, tal vez. Realmente a él le preocupaba la humanidad y tenía cierto corazón para la gente anciana. Había perdido a su madre apenas hacía cerca de dos años atrás gracias al cáncer y estaba obsesionado con la búsqueda de la cura de esa y otras muchas enfermedades, algunas exclusivas de la población adulta. Ciertamente que lo hacía incluso fuera del horario de oficina, puesto que desde hacia mucho tiempo tenía su propio laboratorio en casa, lugar donde casi no estaba, ya que que prácticamente vivía en el edificio; quizá por eso es que la misma Bulma le había otorgado una habitación en la planta superior, muy cercana a su área privada de investigación. Había incluso veces en las que no iba a casa por más de un mes.

Cuando el viejo Briefs y la mujer de cabello azul salieron de la habitación del individuo a estudiar, un Miles ultra sonriente y excitado les recibió.

-"¡Han visto esto! ¡Regeneración celular prácticamente al 100%! Esto es... es INCREÍBLE. Con algo como esto miles de vidas serían salvadas.. si logramos..."

-"Primero que nada, Miles, creo que debemos de enfocarnos a que se recupere... Tal vez incluso acepte coolaborar con nosotros como agradecimiento..."

-"Pero.. pero..."

-"Miles... Bulma tiene razón, sería una grosería y una violación si empezamos a hacerle pruebas sin su previo consentimiento. Podríamos ser científicos, pero también somos humanos. Es hora de mantener la cabeza fría y la cordura, si te sirve el material que hasta ahora hemos conseguido de él, adelante, pero creo que sería un acto de agresión el experimentar con su cuerpo."

-"Eso es lo que esperaba oír, señor Briefs. Claro que no lo iba a utilizar como conejillo de indias, sólo, pido su autorización para examinar sus muestras de sangre y otras que pueda obtener sin dañar al paciente."

-"Creo que eso suena razonable..." -la peliazul terció, esperando no estar haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Piccolo daimaoh disfrazado de caridad.

Cuando los tres salieron del área, los ojos del hombre con cola se abrían lentamente, intentando descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba, para luego ser drogado automáticamente gracias a una máquina. En sus ojos se podía ver desconcierto, un dejo de miedo... y sobre todo, locura.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

La base de investigación número 5 se situaba a cientos de metros bajo tierra, en algún lugar del desierto sórdido y seco. Militares e investigadores habitaban el complejo subterráneo con un sólo fin: experimentación con seres extraordinarios, muchos de ellos, desgraciados alienígenas que caían en su área a causa de su falta de suerte. Entre ellos, el compañero del hombre al cual Bulma le había tendido la mano para ayudar.

Raditz se encontraba en un área específicamente diseñada para su pronta recuperación. Necesitaban saber sobre su anatomía y su capacidad corporal. Hacia ya algunas horas que le habían practicado una biopsia, aprovechando el aparente estado de coma en el que se hallaba. Claramente, no habían otorgado más que los equipos necesarios para mantenerlo vivo mientras los científicos hacían lo propio: investigar. Entre ellos, el Dr. Cristensen y el Dr. Thomas eran los más interesados en saber la historia que el amigo-mono, como ellos le llamaban, tenía que contarles, y mientras eso ocurría, algunos pedazos de piel, órganos y muestras de sangre eran obtenidas indiscriminadamente. Claro, sin que el gran hombre de cabello largo se enterara, puesto que, de alguna forma, su cerebro se había desconectado de la realidad mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba completamente por sí mismo, sólo que ellos no lo sabían.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Había dispuesto una pequeña cama en el área de investigación médica para ella, esto era su responsabilidad y no permitiría ser la última en enterarse del avance en la recuperación del paciente. Desde donde ella estaba, se podía observar perfectamente al hombre tendido en la cama, mientras que ella desarmaba el artefacto e intentaba rastrear el código fuente con su computadora. Una gran decepción se llevó cuando vió el código fuente escrito en unos números muy poco reveladores. Nunca había visto algo así. Decidió desmontar el artefacto del cable de su portátil, y como todo buen científico que empieza a manejar algo desconocido, comenzó a apretar botones y buscar funciones indiscriminadamente... claro, sólo que el artefacto tenía tres por únicos botones y en cuanto apretó uno de ellos, empezó un pequeño pitido y algo como interferencia. Al parecer, el objeto era una especie de intercomunicador. Se lo colocó en la oreja, y comenzó a explorar otras funciones. En cuanto empezó a presionar botones, los valores (o eso creía ella) comenzaron a cambiar, rápidamente apareció un despliegue de información frente a su ojo y entre tantas letras y palabras raras, vió un código fuente parecido a las letras terrestres. Tecleó varias veces, hasta que logró conseguir estabilizarlo y al parecer, la opción ya estaba lista: realmente había logrado programar esa cosa para que funcionara en su idioma. Claro, ella era una genio, luego, su sonrisa se cambió por un ademán irónico cuando aceptó para si misma que más que su genialidad, le había ayudado su suerte y que sólo hizo lo que un neardnental hubiese hecho con una maldita máquina de escribir.

Luego, nuevamente escuchó quejidos provenientes de su invitado.

-"Freezer... maldito... Padre..." -Increíblemente, le había entendido en las dos últimas palabras.. Al parecer esa cosa que el hombre había traído consigo era una especie de intercomunicador y traductor. Interesante. Luego, otra ola de narcóticos fue inyectada en las venas del Saiyajin, el cual volvió a sus dulces pesadillas mientras dejaba a Bulma llena de preguntas... ¿quién era Freezer? ¿Acaso había pasado algo con su Padre? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en el cerebro de la científica, quien no pudo más por el momento, apagó el dispositivo, y se dispuso a intentar dormir, pensando en las diversas formas en las que su suerte le había llevado hasta donde estaba. Repasar su vida, siempre era algo que hacía antes de dormir, a pesar de que no le gustaba, por que la hacía pensar en cosas desagradables e incómodas.

Simplemente no le gustaba su vida.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron en lo que parecía un lugar inundado de luz cegadora, sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar literalmente. Escuchó un silbido proveniente de una máquina, que le hizo sentirse mareado, mas el efecto ya no surtió como al principio, que le dormia. Manteniendo entrecerrados los ojos, pudo ver una figura femenina acercarse a él. Llevaba puesto su scouter.

-"Calma... estás a salvo..." -La mujer le había hablado en su idioma, claramente había aprendido a utilizar su scouter. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Intentó mover sus pies, pero no le reaccionaron. Ni siquiera los sentía. De sus brazos, sólo pudo mover los dedos del derecho, asustándose realmente. Ahogó un grito mientras la mujer le aplicaba más sedantes. -"No te haré daño... sólo debes empezar a recuperarte. Esto es para calmarte. No te dormirá, lo prometo."

Sintió como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, y su ansiedad disminuía poco a poco. Era una sensación que él nunca había tenido.. una especie de alegría inducida por fármacos.

El efecto del placebo continuaba mientras ella calibraba la máquina suministradora de sedantes para mantenerlo tranquilo. Tomó la mano del hombre en un ademán tranquilizador, mientras él vagaba por su consciencia, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

-"Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré..." -Él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, necesitaba irse de ese lugar de mierda y buscar la forma de regresar a Vegetasei... Luego lo recordó, su planeta había sido destruido, y él, arrastrado como un maldito cobarde hacia el exilio y la vergüenza. Luego, pensó que tal vez, necesitaba primero aprovechar de la ilusa mujer que le estaba atendiendo. Mientras más rápido se recuperara, más pronto terminaría su venganza. -"Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que estés bien. Me llamo Bulma"

De la boca del saiyajin, sólo una palabra surgió, monótoma y carente de sentido. Vaya que esas drogas le estaban surtiendo efecto. -"Vegeta.." -Había dicho, mientras que su ser caía completamente en brazos de las drogas, confiado en la estupidez de la mujer, que cuidaría al hombre que le haría el favor de terminar con la miseria de su pobre y estúpido planeta.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

A veces las personas muestran una careta superficial para mostrarse fuertes y felices. Veremos qué historias esconde la Careta de Bulma mientras ella empieza a "convivir" con el extraño ser a su cuidado, y se da cuenta de que el Saiyajin no es tan amable que digamos...

NOS VEMOS!


	3. Hurtless

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Hurtless**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

¡Hola!

Como podrán darse cuenta, ya he venido otra vez con mi segundo cap., esperándo que me dejen comentario XD XD

Agradeciendo sus lecturas, por este medio aviso que ya está arriba _nuevamente_ **This Dark and twisty road**, o como otros lo conocían: **Este oscuro y sinuoso camino**. Lo pueden encontrar al ingresar a mi perfil, ahí esta el enlace XD XD aunque no he subido cap nuevo XP

Quiero agradecer a Ari y a hanahVegeta, que no he podido responderles por que por desgracia no son miembros de ff para responderles via PM... aunque, soy tan desfachatada que casi ni respondo los reviews XD XD

Por otro lado, si pueden bajarse el albúm Children of the Corn de Sopor Aeternus para poder leer el cap les agradecería mucho, ya que es la música que Bulma (al menos esta) escucha mientras se encuentra en el ala médica... Si, les sonará bastante extraña si la escuchan, pero es buena XD También si pueden descargarse los Soundtracks de Full metal alchemist para leer esta historia, creo que esos soundtracks le quedan perfecto a mi fic... bueno, basta de palabrerias, y espero que les agrade esta Bulma que estoy creando, y que les guste el inicio de la relación con Vegeta.

_**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al grandioso y Todopoderoso Akira Toriyama, yo sólo soy un ser vivo que pretende hacer algo "bueno" con respecto a sus ideas, agregándole mi toque personal y un tanto desquiciado. _

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Sin daño**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

Últimamente, las malas noches llegaban y se apoderaban de su ser sumiéndola en pesadillas indiscriminadas sobre sus peores días. El paciente, recostado en la cama de área médica, estaba impasible, como hacia ya algunos días atrás. Realmente no sabía como evitar sentir esas ganas de vomitar y de pensar en cosas del pasado. El rostro inalterable del alienígena mostró una mueca de dolor, no podía ser físico, ya que los calmantes se le suministraban adecuadamente para evitarlo.

Era increíble que el momento más importante de su vida sea, precisamente hasta ahora, sólo el haber encontrado a un ser de otro mundo para expiar sus pecados.

Recordaba muchas de las cosas que había hecho, jactándose de no poseer conciencia ni eso que muchos llaman _culpabilidad_, pero, realmente se trataba sólo una maldita careta y lo sabía. No era como si llorara cada estúpida noche, pero si se le atravesaba algo en el pecho. Acordarse nunca fue su fuerte, por eso odiaba el pasado. Odiaba las cosas que había hecho. Odiaba incluso las cosas buenas que decoraban su ilustre camino de maldad.

¿Por dónde comenzaba cada noche? Si, por su época autodestructiva. Y ese rostro de su hermano al caer al agua mientras reía. No, no se lamentaba, pero ahora con los años a cuestas, sabía que pudo hacer las cosas de mejor forma.

Tal vez de lo que sí se arrepentía era de lo de Yamcha, tanto el haberlo conocido, como el 'amarlo' Y también el cometer tantas barbaridades. _Tan sólo por él. _Si, era cierto que su enferma relación fue un fraude, un fracaso. Realmente ella tenía en gran parte la culpa ¿Desde qué momento le había perdonado todas sus infidelidades? ¿En qué momento había caído en la obsesión de ese 'amor' maltrecho?

Eso dolía. Dolía aceptar que desde un momento, llevó todo el peso de la relación. Y dolía aceptar que él alguna vez la amó, pero al mismo tiempo, ella de alguna manera terminó por ahogar ese sentir. _Siempre ahogaba lo que amaba, no es nuevo ese detalle. _La sonrisa de ironía cruzó su rostro. Su vida entera era una maldita ironía creada por una simple y sola metáfora. Pero han de saber que las metáforas son peligrosas, mucha gente se enamora a base de una simple metáfora, incluso, mucha gente _muere_ por una simple metáfora como esa. _El amor lo entrega todo, y lo da todo. Termino ahogando todo lo que amo. El pasado siempre debe enterrarse..._

_-"Sólo una sarta de basura como esa pudo entrar a mi cabeza infantiloide en la época de la universidad"_

Pero ¿Qué era lo que Bulma tanto odiaba de sí misma? Simplemente su incapacidad para tener lo que deseaba. Ella sola había ahogado tal vez el único amor que había tenido hasta la fecha y salió lastimada. Maltrecha, tal vez, pero nunca lo demostraría. ¿Creer ahora en el amor, como el viejo Briefs le decía? Sólo eran sandeces de tontos románticos eternamente enamorados de sus seres difuntos. Porque sólo el amor puede permanecer de esa forma, cuando el otro está muerto y no te hace ningún mal.

¿Pero, cual era su maldito problema? Simple, no podía ver felices a los demás, porque la sensación de vacío crecía con cada falsa sonrisa. Odiaba la hipocresía, por que eternamente vivía en ella. _Se ahogaba en ella._

Otra vez esa palabra, curioso... Al parecer amaba los _ahogos_.

La luz del sol comenzaba a despuntar, lo sentía más que verlo. En aquella cama del área de investigación medica se estaba bien, al menos, había podido dormir por un par de horas antes de que sus pesadillas pudientes de destrucción le saltasen encima como una jauría de perros entrenados sólo para eso. Incluso, había podido soñar algo no tan malo; tal vez su conciencia al fin seria calmada al realizar un acto de _piedad_.

Como toda mañana desde hacia varios días, se levantó suavemente, sin ganas. No le gustaban los amaneceres, los odiaba, eran como una especie de alteración en el curso de su confort en medio de la oscuridad. La chica odiaba el día, porque no le atormentaba con sus fallos, porque convivía con la gente y olvidaba lo que no debía de olvidar: _que ella no era como todas las personas, era algo más, oscuro y podrido._

Se dirigió al baño, le urgía quitarse ese velo de suciedad que le cubría tenuemente, pero no hablaba de su suciedad corporal, si no de la emocional. No podía evitar pensar en _él_. Ya no lo amaba, pero extrañaba aquellas perversiones que le había inculcado, o que ella misma se había descubierto.

Mientras el agua corriente caía sobre su cuerpo, una música melancólica y melodiosa le inundaba el sentido auditivo. Le gustaba mucho esa canción, ese ser que le lloraba a miseria humana. Amaba a ese hombre/mujer por lo que era, por que él si se había dejado consumir por su locura y su necesidad de soledad, y envidiaba eso. Aún no tenía el valor para no necesitar de los seres que le rodeaban. No tenía el valor para aislarse de lo que le hacía daño al saber que nunca sería como ellos.

_There's not a shred of beauty here  
Residing in the human flesh,  
There's only sadness and confusion,  
And the stench oh shit and death._

Admiraba a Anna Varney, ese hombre/mujer o lo que sea se había atrevido a ser lo que siempre quiso: Una leyenda, algo que lo es completamente todo, y que es parte de la nada infinita. Porque lo quería todo, pero a la vez, no tenia ganas de ser algo, quería adentrarse en la nada y el confort que eso representaba. Para muchos, ese sentimiento podría ser la antesala del suicidio, pero no quería eso, quería seguir existiendo, pero existir en un plano donde nadie la mirase, donde nadie le hablase, siendo ella sin existir entre la gente.

_In moments, dull, of self-pity  
Of insufficiency and doubt,  
I catch myself, black-handed thief  
Wishing that there'd be someone else..._

Simplemente quería que todo mundo desapareciera y la dejaran sumida en su mente.

_Sometimes ghosts are passing through  
The mind, both labyrinth and tomb,  
And yet it's still unrivalled here,  
Because all things unborn, only ideas,  
Are sleeping safely far beyond the horrors of decay,  
And are thus sacred and immortal, because they never had to fade..._

Cierto, muy cierto... ¿Que había obtenido de la vida salvo mierda y muerte? ¿Salvo destrucción y autocompasión? Anhelaba encontrar su lugar, pero... ¿Y si no tenía lugar al que pertenecer? Tal vez lo único que anhelaba era la paz... ¿Pero, qué tipo de paz? Era demasiado débil para quedarse estancada en la paz... Añoraba el caos de su mente, a pesar de que le temía... ¿Acaso lo que reflejaba aquella canción era el deseo desesperado de su propio ser de pertenecer a algún lugar? Tal vez. Deseaba pertenecer a un sólo lugar: A la oscuridad de sí misma, porque no conocía más que eso. No conocía su claroscuro personal. Y la música no paraba... Seguía sumiéndole en su parte subterránea y decidida a olvidar las pocas cosas buenas que había hecho. ¿Será acaso que amaba sentirse malvada, no humana?

_When you close your tired eyes,  
Does he then join you to this place ?_

_Will he cross over, share your dream,  
Or does he vanish on the doorstep, all too quickly disappear ?_

_Alas reality is such a crippled whore,  
All mortal things are sick and rotten to the core,  
Only the mind, that frail, but kingly jewel,  
Gives birth to beauty, love and truth._

_So why not stay and forever make a home  
In the darkness of the only place  
You never can belong?  
In a land, sublime that some call fantasy  
Our only hope of love  
Is immortality..._

El agua seguía corriendo por su desnudo cuerpo, blanco y suave, perseverante en su lucha contra la suciedad corporal, pero... ¿y la suciedad del alma? ¿Con qué cosa se podía quitar eso? _Yamcha... _nuevamente le venía a la mente, y sus manos, y su piel contra la suya, y sus momentos de perversiones extremas ante sus ojos... El confort de su sonrisa ante la oscuridad de su alma. Él la había aceptado consciente de su perversidad y su inmoralidad, él la había aceptado en medio de mentiras, y todo mundo sabe que lo que comienza con mentiras termina de la misma forma. Su relación sólo había sido una muy buena y satisfactoria mentira, hasta el último de sus días, donde la mentira mayor se había caído y se había develado la cara de la bruja que era y el maldito sapo muerto de hambre que era él. Pero, oh... ¡Cómo había disfrutado esos cuatro años que él le había chupado la sangre y el dinero! Porque le había quitado bienes materiales, pero impotente en su fragilidad femenina, le había hecho infeliz y mentiroso, y sabía que él nunca estaría bien, nunca amaría por que simplemente no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Entre tantas mentiras e hipocresía, era el conjunto perfecto e inamovible de aquellos sentimientos. Él era un maldito monstruo sin amor, y ella era un maldito monstruo que se tragaba todo lo bueno y bondadoso y escupía atrocidades. _Habían sido la pareja perfecta, realmente. _

Y esas caricias que se daba a sí misma... ¿desde cuándo fantaseaba con la desfachatez de su ex amante nuevamente? Tal vez desde que el pasado había regresado para avisarle que él no era feliz y seguía siendo el mismo marica mentiroso de siempre. Estaba consciente de que eso no se repetiría, y que por mucho que lo extrañaba en la cama, no volvería. Simplemente ya no quería mas mierda. Aun así, no pudo evitar el recordar sus momentos pasionales mientras el agua caliente, hirviendo, de la ducha, le acariciaba el trasero y la espalda baja, haciéndole gemir levemente. Amaba ese ardor en su piel. El recuerdo de aquellos baños para dos, visualizando al hombre de ojos y cabello oscuros, alto, que la tomaba entre sus brazos mientras el agua caía en ambos... ella, enredándose en su cintura y tragándose el miembro masculino en su caliente tumba de pasión. Dirigiendo su mano hacia aquel laúd de calor y deseo, rememoró varias veces mientras ella yacía sobre él, cuando le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era suya... _Suya._ Y ahí la ironía le hizo sonreír incluso en medio de la excitación presente del momento. Recordó sus ojos y su manera tan cínica de mentirle... Recordó la sensación de su miembro masculino adentrándose por todos sus orificios posibles... Había sido su zorra, y con mucho agrado. Sólo que ahora, ya nadie le saciaba sus instintos como él lo había hecho. No era que fuese muy grande... al contrario.

Sólo que él sabía la cantidad exacta de rudeza que le gustaba. Conocía la cantidad de depravaciones que la peliazul amaba... ¿Marqués de Sade y sus dias de Gomorra? Había vivido prácticamente todo el libro al lado de él. Su pasión era tan retorcida como su alma.

Fue cuando decidió que era suficiente. Suficiente de ella misma por hoy, de sus mierdas existenciales y de las necesidades biológicas y fisiológicas que tenía. No necesitaba ya más de esa basura por ahora. Tal vez durante la noche saciaría sus instintos con algún amigo, conocido y/o transeúnte de los bares que frecuentaba. No necesitaba ya de la incursión masculina en su vida, salvo para saciarle su apetito sexual.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la ducha, donde su ropa colgaba de un gancho. Era algo incómodo cambiarse en el lugar donde se bañaba y hacía sus necesidades, pero era un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de estar al pendiente de su nuevo _amigo_, el cual realmente no era feo. Algo le hacía ponerse nerviosa cuando pensaba en él... Se preguntaba si bajo toda esa marea de músculo se hallaba alguien interesante, o al menos no muy estúpido, como la mayoría de los terrestres que conocía.

Al salir de la habitación, con el cabello seco y la bata de laboratorio sobre su vestido, el artefacto que llevaba en las manos cayó con un ligero "plap". Ese hombre estaba despierto, aún con la ingente cantidad de narcóticos que le había administrado la máquina. Tenía los ojos abiertos, dirigidos hacia la blancura estéril del techo.

Cuando él escuchó el sonido de algo que caía, la miró fijamente con aquellas obsidianas de hielo y fuego. Ella rápidamente levantó y se colocó el scouter, cosa que al parecer él esperaba. Habían pasado ¿cuanto? Casi una semana desde que lo había salvado de la inminente intervención del ejército hacia su persona. Y él apenas había regresado a si mismo. La música del reproductor de la mujer seguía corriendo mientras el alienígena le miraba con desconfianza y receloso, moviendo suavemente su mano izquierda y un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, los dedos de la derecha. Empezaba a recuperar movilidad, aunque la sensación ya casi la había recuperado por completo. Era una mierda sentir las cosas sin poder moverse. Y la repetición de sus planes en su cerebro saiyajin: _recuperarse, ir a cobrar su ansiada venganza y terminar con este planeta, exactamente en ese orden. _

Y en el fondo, amenizando la, incluso, cómica primera interacción entre ellos, el Adagio de Jean-Marie le Clair sonaba, ahogándose suavemente en el silencio de la habitación, perfumando el área con sus suaves notas emitidas en un volumen casi imperceptible para el escucha humana.

Y al momento de que la vio, parado frente a él, ya sin las luces titilantes de las drogas saiyajin y humanas en su complejo sistema, tuvo que reconocer que era una hembra atractiva. _Tal vez incluso le hiciera el honor de hacerla suya antes de volar el planeta en pedazos_. Ciertamente que poseía un color en su cabello y sus ojos que él nunca había visto, salvo en seres que no tenían nada de parecido con la estructura corporal saiyajin y/o humana. Esta hembra, tal vez era compatible en sus órganos sexuales, lo que evitaría muchos problemas de esa índole cuando la poseyera. Finalmente, luego de encender el rastreador propiedad del hombre de orbes oscuros, comenzó a hablar.

-"Vaya, no imagine... ¿Te recuperas rápido, ¿no?" -El hombre no emitió palabra alguna ante la fallida primera frase de la peliazul. –"Mi nombre es Bulma, el tuyo es..."

-"Príncipe Vegeta..." -Lo último que quería es a esa mujer molestándole con preguntas idiotas, necesitaba de la soledad para entrenar su mente antes de empezar con el entrenamiento de su cuerpo. Luego, un sonido vergonzoso surgió de su estómago. Inevitable, llevaba, ¿cuanto? tres o cuatro días sin probar alimentos, sostenido a base de un líquido que ingresaba por sus venas de una forma desagradable y prácticamente primitiva, y su estómago le reclamaba la falta de comida hasta ahora. De alimento _decente_, por supuesto.

-"Vaya... al parecer ya estas mejor, hasta tienes hambre... Realmente te curas demasiado rápido..." - Los ojos de Vegeta lanzaban puñales a la peliazul, quien optó por callarse e ir por algo de comer... Al parecer, tendría que darle en la boca, como a un bebé. Imaginaba que para un príncipe sería vergonzoso.

Mucho más que eso.

La bandeja de la comida que llevaba en un carrito sólo se trataba de un boul de sopa de pollo, un poco de un líquido lechoso a base de agua y harina. Sólo eso, y la peliazul experimentaría su primera decepción en cuanto al hambre saiyajin se refería. _Eso no iba a ser suficiente. _

Al momento en que el pelinegro observó la rauda comida que la mujer había traído especialmente para él, deseó poseer movilidad en sus piernas y huir rápido del lugar. Desgraciada y desagradablemente su capacidad de volar se veía afectada en estos momentos a causa de que su recuperación se llevaba toda su energía, y sus reservas sólo le dejaban la opción de volar medio edificio en caso de que lo necesitase. Por otro lado, había comido cosas que se veían y olían peor en algunos lugares, sólo que nunca había imaginado que la alimentación de este planeta fuese tan pobre... juraría que por las semejanzas físicas tal vez la base alimenticia fuese igual, semejante y variada.

La mujer colocó la bandeja en una estructura adaptada para alimentar a los pacientes del lugar, luego, tomó una cuchara y observó fijamente al hombre de ojos oscuros. Igualmente, Vegeta le miraba un tanto... extrañado.

-"Prueba esa cosa tú primero." -La cuchara se hallaba frente a él, llena del líquido caliente que iba dispuesto a ser digerido. La mujer abrió los ojos y una cara de claro enfado llegó a amenizar la escena, mientras que el Saiyajin cerraba los ojos levemente, sin quitarlos de la tan _indeseable_ presencia de la mujer.

-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir... ¿eh?" -luego, pensó que tal vez él no comía eso, así que decidió preguntar sobre su alimentación. Igual y tal vez hasta su dieta era extraña, como comer cables, metales, o algo así. -"Bueno... tal vez no comes este tipo de cosas, ¿usualmente de qué cosas te alimentas?"

-"El problema no radica en mi estómago, mujer, si no en el sabor de _eso_ que llamas comida. Si lo comes tu y no mueres en el intento, tal vez yo sea capaz de hacer lo mi..." -Cuando menos se lo esperó, una Bulma fúrica le había insertado la cuchara en la boca, aprovechando que el alienígena había bajado la guardia mientras le daba la diatriba sobre sus sospechas de caer muerto debido a la "burda" alimentación de los terrícolas. _Era un maldito desgraciado malagradecido. _–"¡Maldita seas, mujer!" -La lengua des saiyajin hallábase entumecida debido al calor del caldo hirviente que acababa de pasar por su garganta. Si no fuese por su impedimento actual, y porque de alguna manera, aunque le pesaba aceptarlo, _necesitaba_ a esa mujer para facilitarle la vida en este planeta en lo que se recuperaba, ya le habría deshecho el cuello.

-"¡Eres un maldito grosero! ¿TE CUIDO, TE ALIMENTO, TE SALVO DE LOS MALDITOS MILITARES Y TU DUDAS DE MIS INTENCIONES?"

-"Yo _nunca _ pedí, ni necesité que me _salvaras..._ Que te quede eso claro, maldita mujer endemoniada." -La solemnidad acompañó a Vegeta en todo momento, lógicamente que él NO le había pedido su ayuda, pero, un poco de _gratitud_ no le hacia mal a nadie.

-"¿Acaso en tu planeta no conocen las palabras: _AGRADECIMIENTO Y MODALES?_"

-"No creo que poseas de lo último, si te empeñas en romper mis tímpanos con tus gritos, mujer demente"

Con eso, Bulma se fue del lugar, visiblemente enfadada, dejando al pobre saiyajin hambriento sin poder alimentarse. Desde el exterior del cuarto de observación, Miles les veía con un interés absolutamente en beneficio de su propio entretenimiento. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que habían platicado en el lenguaje del alienígena, pero la escena fue completamente hilarante. Era como ver a un par de casados de años pelear por ver quien tenia razón.

Mientras ahogaba sus risas, Bulma pasó a su lado, lanzándole rayos con la mirada, comprendiendo el joven doctor treintañero, calló y desvió su verde mirada hacia los monitores que tenía en frente. Ya después se pasaría por el cuarto del pobre alíen para darle al menos el caldo frío que la peliazul le había dejado para torturar su tan visible estómago hambriento.

† "•" † ΰ

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

Confianza es una palabra muy fuerte... Y veremos lo que ha ocurrido con Raditz.

Nos leemos.


End file.
